A New Beginning
by 0mgjenny
Summary: Percy lives with his mom in District Four. That is, until his sixteenth birthday, when his long-lost dad visits him and his mom and takes them to the Capitol. Percy discovers his father Poseidon is one of the president of Panem's most important council members. From that day his life is changed as he meets the other council members, including President Jupiter, and their children.
1. Prologue

**hey, so this is just an idea i got.. not sure how this might turn out but let's hope for the best ;P and so basically in this story, we have the districts, but no hunger games.. so, there's still a pres and stuff, it's a bit outrageous in the capitol but no hunger games. but i have a bigger plot soon.. hehe so brace yourselves**

The luxury boat stopped at the docks of District Four. All around, onlookers were gaping at it in wonder. Of course, since only important people from the Capitol would own such a fancy and luxurious item. Indeed, the owner of the boat was no other than one of the president's most important council members. Poseidon. He stepped onto the planks with his head held high. It came naturally for the bystanders to make way, as he strode towards a waiting car and it sped to his destination. Then, as if a spell was lifted, everyone went back to what they were doing.

-Line Break-

Sally walked out of the beach bungalow, looking at the horizon. _Sixteen years_, she thought. Sixteen years ago, her baby Perseus Jackson was born. Sixteen years ago, she had moved to this house, where they had met. And sixteen years ago, the father of her son left to the Capitol. _And never came back.._. She sighed. She had almost stopped hoping. But she couldn't. She couldn't, because of Percy. Because of Percy, she ~had~ to keep hoping that he would return. Although it seemed that the hope had died.

-flashback: sixteen years ago-

_Sally and Poseidon were standing outside of their home. _

_"Sally, please! My brother needs me. Our country needs me! Please!"_

_"No! No, I don't care how tough life would be for my boy here, but it am not raising him in the Capitol!"_

_"Sally..—"_

_"No! Not where they have people with dyed skin, not where they purposely take potions to throw up, not-not- just no!"_

_Poseidon didn't know what to say next._

_Sally sighed. _

_"Look, honey. I have absolutely nothing against you going. I understand. I just... Don't want our child to be raised there. That, is a definite no." Her eyes flickered, "Go. I want you to go. I'll stay here. I'll raise Percy here."_

_"But— we can't do this! How will I watch Percy grow up?"_

_"...Poseidon. I—we—can make this work. You'll be part of the government. They'll let you do anything."_

_"I—just—just keep him safe. Do that for me."_

_"Of course."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

-flashback ends-

Sally blinked away the memories. _Sixteen years_, she thought, _and he still hasn't come_. Sometimes she wished she never encouraged him to leave. If he hadn't left, Percy would know his dad. Percy, who's sixteenth birthday was today. Percy, who's been fatherless for sixteen years. /

/ "Stop the car." It was a very dull request. Immediately, the driver pulled up and stopped right in front of a cozy beach bungalow. Stepping out of the car, Poseidon gazed at the house. _It hasn't changed a bit_, he smiled at the memories. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see his boy. And Sally! Beautiful Sally, who was so stubborn about her child, who refused to raise him in the Capitol. He couldn't wait to see her. A family reunion. _Perfect_. /

/ Sally and Percy were in the kitchen. Eating cookies. Blue, of course. Sally opened her mouth to speak just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Percy grinned, heading to the door. Sally waited as Percy greeted the knocker. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, wondering who it would be. Curiously, she stood and went to check. Just as she passed the corner, she bumped into Percy. "Uh, mom? This guy wants to see you. He's dressed very.. uh, formally, kinda Capitol-like..." Percy told her quietly. But she wasn't listening or looking at him. She was staring into the eyes of the guest. A sea green. Just like Percy's. Mesmerized, she kept staring, as the man broke into a smile. Her hands flew to her opened mouth. It couldn't be. "...Mom...?" Percy was definitely confused. Snapping to reality, Sally couldn't take it. "Who are you?!" she demanded, although she was pretty much 100% sure who it was.. /

/ Poseidon stared back into Sally's eyes. Her face. He missed her so badly... ...Breaking out of it, he mustered a casual smile, "Who else has eyes like mine?" She sobbed, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back fiercely, until Sally beckoned towards the boy. His boy. Grabbing his arm, Sally pulled Percy into their hug. A family hug. Although Percy was completely bewildered, he had a nagging feeling he knew who this man was. After all, his eyes. /

-Line Break: A few hours after, same day-

Percy stared out of the boat. It was his sixteenth birthday.. And most confusing one. Apparently, his long-lost dad, had finally visited him and his mother.. And he was from the _Capitol!_ The _CAPITOL!_ Poseidon, his father, was part of the government of Panem! He was an important part of the Council, aiding his brother Jupiter, who was no less than the _president_ of Panem! And now, he and his mother were _moving_ to the Capitol! To the newly-bought mansion his father purchased.. for his sixteenth birthday. Percy didn't even know _how_ you could do that, just _move_ districts... but apparently you could, if you had a relative who worked for the government.._ "There will be lots of boys and girls your age,"_ his mother had told him, _"you'll get to meet the children of the other council members! Including the president himself!"_ Percy was actually excited. He didn't exactly love the Capitol, but he _was_ excited of getting to know his father better. Meeting new people.. He didn't exactly have any _friends_ in District Four. He could have a fresh start in the Capitol.. Even if it involved surgically altered people being in it.

**Haha there's the prologue, idk. I'm not sure how this will turn out but I've had a bunch of ideas.. and my other story is kinda paused.. gods, I haven't updated it in a looong time. and the characters may be a bit OC.. everybody does that though. #swerve**


	2. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help but update..! the chap is kinda short but just bare with it.. I'll have another one up soon. :)**

-A day after, when everyone is settled-

Percy woke up. Nothing seemed in place. Where was the salty scent of the sea? The sound of waves crashing onto the shore? The squawking of seagulls flying in the harbor? Realizing that he was in the Capitol and not District Four anymore, Percy sighed. He didn't miss anyone in particular there, but he certainly did miss the district itself. His birthday was just yesterday, making him sixteen. It just didn't feel right, not being by water. Surely his mom felt like that too. Speaking of, where was she? The _house_ his father moved them into was enormous. There were about fifty—or more— rooms in this _mansion_, easy enough for someone to get lost in. It would certainly be difficult to adjust to this place.

A knock came from the door. "Come in," Percy grumbled, not knowing what to say. Poseidon—his dad— stepped in, giving him a fatherly smile. His mother, Sally, was right behind him. "Come on, Percy! Remember? You're visiting some important people today," Sally reminded him. Oops. Percy totally forgot. Today he was going with his father to meet some _people_. Hopefully they were normal. He shuddered, thinking about the crazy attire he saw the Capitol citizens wear yesterday. "Er.. Just hold on a sec, I need to get dressed," Percy threw on some clothes quickly, not bothering to pay much attention to them. Then, remembering he would meet some _important_ people, he hastily smoothened his shirt and hair.

Going down the stairs, Percy couldn't help but stare around the mansion. The walls were a beautiful sea blue, matching the beige woolen carpets on the hardwood floor. The decor consisted of vases filled with blooming flowers, glass bowls containing pearls and sea gems, and many still life paintings of ocean life. _Dad must love the sea as well_, Percy thought to himself. By the time he finally found his way to the kitchen, Percy was completely awestruck. _Maybe the Capitol won't be that bad_, he decided.

-Line Break: a few hours later-

Percy trailed after his dad in the building where the president and his governors worked. A lady with green tinted skin covered with floral designs and green hair covered with vines passed by. "Good morning Poseidon," she greeted, stopping in front of his father, looking at Percy curiously. "To you too. Demeter," Poseidon greeted back, "this is my son Percy. Percy, this is my coworker Demeter, er, Mrs. Gardner to you," he introduced. Percy couldn't help but stare at the woman's green skin and hair. He gave her a slight smile which she returned, only making him notice her Rose-thorn shaped teeth. /

/ Percy and Poseidon were off walking again. This time, another woman, with curly brown hair and intense—like, very, very, very intense!—stormy grey eyes walked past them, clicking her loud and sharp heels. "Minerva," Poseidon said rather sourly, giving her a curt nod. The woman stopped the racket with her heels and smiled superiorly at the two. "Hello Poseidon. I take this is your son?" Percy grimaced. Her voice was _so _matter-of-fact. The way she talked made her sound like she was the queen of the world. He disliked her instantly. "Yes." Poseidon's reply was quite brief. Minerva smiled superiorly again, but Percy walked off with Poseidon following before she could say another word. "That was Minerva, well Miss Chase. My obvious rival," Percy's father frowned, before continuing, "just because she's second-to-command after President Jupiter, she thinks she's best at _everything_, which she _isn't_. She's always so serious and superior and man, it makes me wanna gag." Percy chuckled, not knowing what to say, although he definitely agreed with his father. /

-Line Break: another few hours after-

Percy's legs were killing him. All day, he had tagged after his father meeting _people_. The most awkward one was probably with Dionysus or "Mr. D", the purple-skinned, plump old man who had insisted on calling him _Peter Johnson_, despite the numerous times both Percy and Poseidon had tried to correct him. And then there was the visit with Diana— who absolutely _despised_ male beings— Percy was smart enough not to get on her bad side. The list went on, including the president himself and his wife, and Percy found himself having plans on meeting his apparent _cousins_ and their friends. At least he won't feel ashamed once his mother asks him about finding new friends..

**okay, so this might've been a bit repetitive.. and my apologies if it is. I dare you to guess who Grover's parents will be...*insert sly grin here* till text update!**


End file.
